IchiRuki Week
by Enchanted1234
Summary: I'm doing an IchiRuki themed week (from a ichiruki group on deviantart)! Themes are: Nerdy, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Seduction, Proposal, Snow Day, and Fairy Tale. They are all one shots. Come enjoy the IchiRukiness!
1. Nerdy

Rukia snorted with laughter as she held her sides from laughing so hard. She was watching every Harry Potter movie in order. She was now watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. "Oh my glob, Ron is hilarious!"

Rukia wiped away a tear when she heard a knock coming from her door. She paused the movie and straightened out her white 'Nerd Alert' shirt as she stood up. Rukia walked to her mirror and pushed up her glasses. The petite teen pulled up her purple plaid pants. "I'm so nervous!" she said happily.

Rukia had invited a boy over to her house for the first time. It's hard for her to be in school where everyone made fun of her. But one day during lunch a very handsome boy came over and sat with her. He had the strangest hair color she has ever seen. His amber eyes showed interest in her as he sat next to her at lunch.

Rukia jumped when she heard another knock coming from her door. "I-I should probably get the door." Rukia fixed her chin length raven hair while walking to the door. She squeezed her hands tightly before opening the door. "Hi!" she said.

The boy smiled. He had blue braces on his teeth. The nerdy boy wore a long sleeve red plaid shirt and kaki pants. He had one hand behind his back. "Hello."

Rukia lightly blushed. "What's behind your back?"

The boy smirked. He pushed his glasses up as he said, "You'll see."

Rukia snorted in laughter. She flushed in embarrassment. "Um, come in."

"Thanks." The boy walked in to Rukia's home. Rukia closed the door and skipped ahead of him. She leaped on her couch and giggled. The boy took his time and neatly sat next to her. He looked around the living room and smiled. "I like this room a lot." On the walls were posters of _'Lord of the Rings'_, _'Harry Potter'_, _'The Big Bang Theory_', and of the scientific method. "You have interesting posters."

"Thanks!" Rukia smiled. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at her new friend.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Oh, no worries. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He ran a hand through his orange hair. "I'm embarrassed; I forgot your name too."

Rukia smiled. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo offered Rukia his hand. Rukia took it and they both shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

"Nice to meet you too."

Ichigo gestured to the television. "I see you were watching _'Harry Potter._"

Rukia snorted. She squeaked as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Ooops." She flushed in embarrassment as Ichigo smiled.

"Why are you hiding your laugh?" he asked curiously.

Rukia's ears burned as she sat up. "It's embarrassing."

Ichigo laughed. "I like it! You shouldn't hide your laugh."

Rukia's purple eyes lit up. "You r-really like my laugh?"

Ichigo nodded. "It's cute."

'Did he just said my laugh was cute?!' Rukia thought as he face turned red.

Ichigo blushed as he looked at the T.V. "Is-is this the first movie?"

"The first of what?"

Ichigo lightly laughed. "The first _'Harry Potter'_ movie."

Rukia blinked. "Oh. Yeah, it is."

Ichigo poked Rukia on the forehead. "Why are you nervous all of a sudden?" He smiled. "Is it because of how good looking I am?" He flashed her a smile full of metal.

Rukia smirked. "Y-You wish!"

Ichigo smirked. He leaned in close to her face. "Are you sure?"

Rukia gently shoved him back. "I'm sure!"

Ichigo laughed. "Alright. Now are we gonna watch this bad boy or what?"

* * *

Rukia collapsed on her chappy themed bed and turned off her lamp light. She squealed in delight of the fun day she had with Ichigo. "I can't wait to see him at school!"

Rukia smiled as she remembered her evening. While they were watching the movie, Ichigo would recite the lines. Rukia was amazed her knew ever line in the movie._ 'He's an even bigger_ Harry Potter_ geek then me!'_

When the two nerds finished the third movie Ichigo had to go. But before he left he gave Rukia a present. Ichigo gave Rukia a copy of Hermione Granger's wand! "Well, it's not really a copy." Ichigo said. "I know a guy who works at Universal Studios and they were selling wands. He happened to give me two." So Rukia has Hermione's wand while Ichigo has Lord Voldemort's. "We could have a wizard battle sometime!" Ichigo joked.

Rukia sighed in happiness as she let sleep take over. She dreamed of having the most epic wizard battle in the world with Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia closed her locker. It was 7:30 in the morning. School didn't start until 8:00. She liked going to school early so she didn't hit any hallway traffic from the bus kids.

Rukia zipped open her chappy the rabbit back pack and pulled out her wand. She snorted in laughter as she pretended to cast spells.

A group of jocks and cheerleaders stared at her. They were pointing at her and laughing. Rukia ignored them. She knew not to mess with them, even though they were complete jerks.

Rukia froze when the group started walking to her. Their leader, a large football player with blue hair sneered at her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. The group laughed behind him.

Rukia hid her wand behind her back. "No-Nothing. Leave me alone Grimmjow."

Grimmjow raised a blue brow. "It sure didn't look like nothing." He narrowed his blue eyes.

"She's holding something behind her back!" A girl with shaggy long black hair pointed out.

"Thank you for pointing that out Tatsuki." Grimmjow towered over Rukia. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Rukia felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. "A pencil."

"Prove it."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. She started shaking in fear and anger as she backed up. She gasped when she felt her locker push against her back. The young nerd opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. _'I won't be made fun of anymore!'_ Rukia opened her eyes and brought her free hand up. She punched Grimmjow across the face, causing him to back up.

The crowd gasped as Grimmjow growled. "You little bitch!"

Rukia's eyes widened in fear as the huge blue haired jock pushed her. He brought his fists up in the air just as Ichigo caught his wrist and hip-throwed him into a locker.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped.

Ichigo blinked to show he acknowledged her. He faced Grimmjow and narrowed his eyes.

Grimmjow stood back up and snarled. "Great! Another nerd!"

Ichigo scowled. "Don't you know it's rude to hit girls?"

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Back off."

Ichigo got in his face. "Leave her alone."

"Make me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled. "Gladly." The orange haired nerd brought his left knee into Grimmjow's stomach, causing the jock to cough and fall to his knees. Ichigo quickly pinned down the jock and glared up at the group. Ichigo growled at them; the group yelled out and scattered away from the fight.

"Get off of me!" Grimmjow yelled. Grimmjow tried to push Ichigo off with his hips but failed. "I'll tell on you!"

Ichigo laughed. "You, the most popular boy in school, are gonna tattle tail on me, the biggest nerd in school? You're gonna tell on me for protecting an innocent girl from you?"

Grimmjow started to panic. "G-Get off!"

Ichigo shook his head while clicking his tongue. "No." The nerd punched Grimmjow across the face, causing his right cheek to swell. Ichigo got off of Grimmjow and walked over to Rukia. "Hey-"

Grimmjow scurried up and pointed at Ichigo. "You're crazy!"

"Run off, you ass hole."

"Wait till I tell the principal-"

"Go ahead, I'm not scared!"

Grimmjow huffed as he walked away. "Bunch of nerds!"

Ichigo smirked as he faced Rukia. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rukia smiled. "You were amazing, Ichigo! How did you lean to do that?"

"What, fight?"

"Yeah!"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm in mixed martial arts."

Rukia blushed. "Th-thanks for saving me."

Ichigo smiled. "No problem-"Rukia pushed into his chest and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Ichigo sighed in relief as he bent down so he could hold her.

Rukia pulled back. She blushed as she looked down. "Um…want to walk me to class?"

Ichigo lightly blushed. "Sure."

"And after school we can study together!"

Ichigo laughed. "That'll be fun."

* * *

**Day one of IcihRuki Week! The theme was : nerdy. **

**IchiRuki week was on deviantart. I'll try to get the next theme done tomorrow. School starts tomorrow :( **

**I know they're sort of out of character...I'm sorry!**


	2. Jealousy

Ichigo huffed as he stared at Rukia. She was making googly eyes at a white bunny. Rukia held the bunny in her lap as she stroked its soft white fur.

_'Ever since I bought her the damn rabbit they've been inseparable!'_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Rukia kissed the bunny's head. 'The reason I bought the damn fur ball was to make her forget about our argument.'

Their 'fight' was after they defeated a hollow. Ichigo had protected Rukia during the whole battle.

"Why did you block me out of the battle?!" Rukia yelled.

"I did not!"

"Then explain to me every time the hollow went to attack me, you blocked its attack! I could've handled it myself!"

"You were in no condition to fight!"

"Why not?"

"Before we went out you were crying over that stupid movie! You were an emotional wreck!"

"Don't you dare call 'Marley and Me' a stupid movie! You would've cried if you watched it with me!"

"The dog dies, Rukia. No big deal! Dogs die every day-"Ichigo cried out when Rukia flung a shoe at Ichigo's face.

The next day Rukia barely talked to Ichigo. She just hid in her closet and went back to the Soul Society for a quick meeting. But when morning came the following day, Rukia woke up to a fluffy surprise in her closet.

Ichigo pushed himself off of his bed and stood over Rukia. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Rukia lightly laughed when the bunny's nose twitched.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have let you handle the fight."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. She narrowed her eyes at him before standing up, the bunny held tightly against her chest. The petite Soul Reaper went downstairs without saying a word to Ichigo.

'_What did I do now?!'_ Ichigo thought angrily. 'I apologized!' Ichigo glanced at the bunny's cage. "It's that damn rabbit!"

* * *

Rukia smiled as she rubbed her cheek against the bunny's face. "So soft…"

Yuzu giggled as she sat next to Rukia on the couch. "So, how long are you gonna ignore Ichigo?"

Rukia smirked. "Oh, just a little longer."

Yuzu lightly blushed. "You know he likes you."

"Of course! We're best friends."

Yuzu giggled. "No. I mean he _really_ likes you."

Rukia blushed. "No…you're joking!"

Yuzu nodded. "It's **so** romantic!" Yuzu patted the bunny. "I think he's getting jealous though."

Rukia raised a brow. "Jealous?"

"You're not paying Ichigo any attention; all you do is love up this cutie patooty!"

Rukia glanced down at the bunny. "Ichigo and I are just friends."

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "No you're not." she said in a sing song tune.

Rukia closed her eyes as she kissed the bunny. "You're wasting you time," she sang back.

"I can tell you like him."

Rukia opened her eyes and stared at Yuzu as if she had three heads. "Wh-what?!"

Yuzu winked. "Got you!"

Rukia's ears burned. "Alright, alright! So what if I…really…care for your brother?"

Yuzu squealed in excitement. "I knew it! I'm so happy!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Knock it off."

Yuzu grabbed Rukia. "I know what you should do!"

"What?" Rukia gently pried loose Yuzu's tight grip on her shoulders.

"You should play hard to get. Make him jealous."

"Aren't I already making him jealous?" Rukia lifted up the bunny.

Yuzu shook her head. "I mean make him crazy jealous!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like a band?"

Rukia nodded.

"Just pick out a band you like and go all love struck with the singer." Yuzu sighed happily. "I sure do love me some of that Justin Timberlake."

Rukia smirked. "I got it!" She handed Yuzu the bunny. "Thanks Yuzu!"

* * *

Ichigo removed the pillow off of his head when he heard his door open. He quickly sat up and narrowed his eyes. "Where's your bunny?"

Rukia looked at him over her shoulder. "Yuzu has him."

"Now you finally talk to me!" Ichigo yelled. "Why are-"

Rukia raised one finger up and shooshed him.

"Don't shoosh me-!"

"Shut up!" Rukia hopped in Ichigo's desk chair and pulled herself to the desk. She turned on the laptop that was on the upper right corner of the desk. The laptop turned on when Rukia pressed the 'power' button.

Ichigo raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Are you_ ever_ gonna talk to me, Rukia?"

Rukia ignored him as she went on Youtube and typed: Green Day live.

"I didn't know you liked Green Day." Ichigo said.

"Then you don't know me at all," Rukia teased.

Ichigo huffed. "Why are you acting like this?"

Rukia raised a brow. "I think I'll bring up my bunny now-"

"**NO!**" Ichigo yelled. "Do **NOT** bring that fur ball in here!"

"Why not?"

"Because that fluffy bunny gets more attention then I do-"

Rukia turned on the volume really loudly as Green Day started performing Hitching a Ride. _'Oh yeah, I have to be insanely obsessed with him.'_ Rukia thought. As Billie Joe Armstrong started singing, Rukia sighed in complete bliss. "Oh my gawd, he's Sooooo hot!"

Ichigo's face felt hot. _'Is she talking about me?'_

Rukia started humming the song.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes._ 'No. She's talking about the lead singer.'_

"I just want to hug him and never let go." Rukia said happily.

"You can't have him, Rukia; he's not in your reach."

Rukia ignored him. "My tongue is swelling…" Rukia sang.

_'I can't believe she has a crush on him!'_ Ichigo tried to ignore the look Rukia was giving the computer screen. "Rukia, for God's sake, he's married!"

"So? I still love him."

_'Oh shit. She said love. I'm done.'_ Ichigo's face burned when he heard someone moaning.

"What is he doing?" Rukia asked confused. "Why is his hand in his pants?"

Ichigo yelled out as he pushed Rukia off the chair and looked what was happening. The lead singer was playing with himself onstage. "**SOMEBODY FUCK ME!**" he yelled as the crowd roared.

Ichigo deleted the page and turned off the computer. His face burned as he stared at Rukia. "What the hell were you watching?!"

Rukia narrowed her violet orbs. "I was admiring the lead singer of Green Day! I was just watching him sing a song!"

"That idiot was masturbating!"

"I don't even know what that means!" Rukia looked down. Her face heated up as she mumbled, "I was only doing it to get you jealous."

Ichigo gasped. 'She likes me?' Ichigo blushed. 'Maybe I should tease it out of her.' "You're lying."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. "I am not!" The petite Soul Reaper stood up and looked up at Ichigo. "I was trying to get you jealous!"

"Now why would you want me to be jealous?" Ichigo poked her on the forehead. "I'm not special."

Rukia's cheeks turned pink. "You're…you're special to me."

Ichigo knew she was telling the truth. His face felt hot as he said, "Well…it worked. That damn bunny was always with you. I-I wanted to be close to you."

Rukia smiled. "It's still your fault."

"What?"

"I think you know what I mean; our previous argument."

"Rukia, I already told you I was sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You…you mean a lot to me."

Rukia played with her fingers. "I know, I know. You can't help it." She sighed. "I need to stop holding grudges against you."

Ichigo hesitatingly took her hand. He smiled as she looked up at him nervously. "Thank you." he said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Rukia shyly stepped closer to Ichigo. "I ignored you and then made you jealous."

Ichigo smirked. "I'm thanking you because for now on you're not going to hold grudges on me."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I did say that in a way." She squeezed his hand. She shyly looked up into his eyes.

Ichigo looked at her rosy lips. He really wanted to kiss her but he had no idea how to start. He looked back into her eyes. He slowly bent down and rested his forehead against hers. "Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"You make me insanely jealous all the time," he whispered.

Rukia smiled. "How?"

"You're always with Renji. I thought you two had a thing going on."

Rukia lightly laughed, making Ichigo shiver. "No. We have a brother/sister connection."  
"Good." Ichigo slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked into her eyes as he bent closer, asking for permission to kiss her.

Rukia slowly closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. She had no idea what to do. This is the closest the two have ever been.

Ichigo shivered as he lips connected with Rukia's. He heard her gasp into the kiss. He could feel her tiny arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Ichigo took in her scent as he fell in complete bliss.

Rukia pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I-I uh…wow."

Ichigo lightly laughed. "Wow."

Rukia slowly kissed him back. Ichigo murmured into the kiss, "Don't you ever make me jealous again."

Rukia pulled back and whispered against his cheek, "Don't worry, I won't."


	3. Pregnancy

Rukia opened her eyes. She smiled lightly as she sighed in complete bliss. The petite Soul Reaper pulled the covers up so it covers her naked body. She glanced at Ichigo who was sleeping next to her. _'Ichigo.'_

Rukia glanced to the floor and sure enough her clothes were there. But she didn't want to move from this spot, next to Ichigo. Rukia moved closer to Ichigo and wrapped her tiny arms around him. She leaned into the back of his neck as he groaned. She could feel his muscular chest underneath the palms of her hands. "Morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo shifted as he faced her. "Morning."

Rukia blushed as he smiled. "You look really different …"

Ichigo smiled. "That's because I get to wake up and see you."

"Stop being cheesy," Rukia teased.

Ichigo kissed her cheek. "I'm not."

Rukia ran her fingers through his long orange hair. "I like your hair like this."

Ichigo's hair was now shoulder length like when he battle Aizen many years ago. Ichigo was now twenty three years old. Ichigo lightly laughed. "I like it too."

Rukia ran her hands down his chest. "Ichigo," she whispered.

"What?" Ichigo whispered against her cheek. He rubbed his lips against her cheek as she lightly blushed.

"You know we have to tell him today."

Ichigo froze. He pulled back and looked into her violet eyes he loved so much. "No." he said firmly.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Yes. We _are_ telling him!"

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia, he's gonna **kill** me."

Rukia brought a finger to Ichigo's lips. "No he won't." She lightly kissed his lips. "He knows how I feel about you."

Ichigo groaned. "Rukia, can it be tomorrow? I want to lay here in bed with you one more day before I die."

Rukia pulled his hair. "No!" She loosened her grip and bright him closer. She lightly sighed. "Ichigo, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo kissed her on the forehead. "I know."

"You know I love you because I married you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He ran his hands down her arms.

"I won't let my brother kill you." Rukia said firmly.

Ichigo smiled. "I know you won't."

"Good. Now get dressed, I invited Byakuya over-" Rukia squealed when Ichigo pulled her into the air and then gently placed her back on the bed. "Ich-Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "Give me back my covers!" She covered her breasts with her arm and the other covered down below her legs. Her face felt hot as she felt embarrassed. Yes, Ichigo and Rukia had slept together many times and she stills feels shy and embarrassed.

Ichigo smirked above her. "I want to stay in bed with you a little longer." Ichigo kissed her hard on the lips. "Why are you hiding yourself from me?" he whispered against her lips.

"Ichigo! My brother's gonna be here in fifty minutes-"

"Your brother can wait," Ichigo kissed her jaw line. "I want you now."

Rukia growled in annoyance. "Ichigo-"

"Shhhhh." Ichigo's lips hovered above Rukia's. "Shut up." He kissed her passionately as he lowered his naked body on top of hers, causing her to move her hands.

Rukia blushed as she gave in and wrapped her arms around his back. "You idiot," she whispered into his kiss.

Ichigo moved his hand to her swollen belly and rubbed it. Rukia moaned lightly into his ear as he kissed her neck. "I'm your idiot," he growled.

* * *

Ichigo sat nervously as Byakuya sipped his tea. They were all sitting in the living room. Ichigo and Rukia sat across from Byakuya. Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hand as if to reassure him.

Byakuya eyes them suspiciously. He placed his cup down and cleared his throat. "So, he said, "How are things in the world of the living?"

Ichigo felt like his throat closed up on him. He had no idea what to say. Rukia saved him by saying, "Its' great, brother! I think I'll visit the Soul Society soon."

Byakuya nodded. "Ever since you left your duty as Lieutenant it's been lonesome in the Soul Society." Byakuya sighed. "I wish you were still up there."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Brother, I left so I could be with Ichigo."

Byakuya nodded. "I understand. Love makes you do crazy things." He looked at Ichigo. Ichigo stiffened as he said coldly, "If you ever hurt Rukia I will kill you myself."

Ichigo gulped.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Ichigo wouldn't hurt me. You know that as well as I do, Byakuya."

"I understand. I was just making it clear."

Ichigo felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. _'Now he's defiantly gonna kill me!'_

Rukia cleared her throat. She smiled as she said, "Byakuya, Ichigo and I have some wonderful news."

Byakuya blinked. "What is it?"

Rukia smiled at Ichigo as she rubbed her swollen belly. "I'm…oh gosh! I'm pregnant!"

Ichigo stopped breathing as he waited for Byakuya to attack him. _'I'm scared!'_ he thought.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and squeezed his fists so tight they turned white. "H-How did this happen?" he asked. "Aren't you in a gi gai?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I asked Urahara to make my gi gai the same as humans before I got married. It's a miracle!"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "Did you plant your seed inside her?" he asked firmly.

Ichigo blinked twice. "Ex-Excuse me?"

Byakuya sighed. "Did_ you_ plant _your_ sperm into her egg-"

"Byakuya!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm just asking him if he got you to be in this state!"

"He did! Why else would I be carrying his child?"

Byakuya slowly blinked. He gave Ichigo the coldest look. "You didn't force her to get pregnant?"

"N-No!" Ichigo said. "We both agreed."

"I see." He stood up. "Rukia, you do know the consequences of having a child?"

Rukia nodded. "I do."

"Excellent." He looked at his brother in law. "I trust that you will be a good father and husband?"

"I-I'll do my best."

Byakuya nodded. "Then I'll be on my way. I will see you guys soon." The Soul Reaper walked out of their home. Ichigo let out a breath he's been holding. "That went surprisingly well!"

Rukia kissed his hand. "I told you it would be fine!"

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead. He smiled at Rukia as he bent down and lifted her shirt up. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing?!" She crossed her arms over her bra.

Ichigo brought his head to Rukia's belly and rubbed it with his hand. "Hello there," he whispered. He gently kissed her pregnant belly.

Rukia tears sting her eyes. She shivered as his breath blew on her tummy. _'Ichigo.'_ Rukia sat down on the couch. Ichigo kept talking to her stomach as she gently played with his hair. "I think you'll be a wonderful father, Ichigo."

Ichigo pulled up and looked at Rukia. He gently kissed her lips. "You'll be a great mother, Rukia."

Ichigo scooped Rukia into his arms and smiled. Rukia kissed him on the neck as he walked upstairs and back into their room.

Rukia blushed hard as he laid her on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Not again, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirked down at her. "Come on, you know you want it."

Rukia covered her eyes. "N-No I don't!"

Ichigo laughed. "It'll make the baby happy."

Rukia blushed. It's true. Babied love it when their mommy and daddy make love. "N-Not now…" she whispered as Ichigo crawled onto the bed.

Ichigo kissed her slowly. He held her belly in his hand as he gently pushed her down on the bed.

"Damn you, Ichigo," she growled as he kissed her cheek.

Ichigo laughed. "I love you."

Rukia smiled underneath him. "I love you too."


	4. Seduction

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who was flopped on the bed. She ran a hand through her chin length raven hair. _'I finally get a chance to be here with Ichigo and all he does is lie around all day!'_ It took Rukia a lot of nights the finish the pile of paperwork she had to do in the Soul Society.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Ichigo sighed as he sat up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Because all you've done was lying in bed the whole time I'm here."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Rukia, I fine. Honest."

Rukia groaned loudly. "You don't look fine!" Rukia stood up and started walking out of Ichigo's room. Ichigo almost tripped when he ran after her. He grabbed her arm and asked,"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to Urahara's shop to get you something that'll make you feel better."

"Rukia, I told you I'm fine-"

Rukia stomped on his foot. Ichigo yelled out in pain as Rukia said firmly, "You'll feel better when I get you something! Now stay here!" Without another word, Rukia went downstairs and out the front door.

"It's not like I'll be going anywhere!" Ichigo yelled at no one in particular. His father and two sisters had gone out to the park.

Ichigo scowled as he walked back to his room and flopped on his bed. "Why is she making a big deal out of nothing, I'm just being lazy!"

* * *

"What can I do for you, Rukia?" Kisuke stood behind the counter while Yoruichi was reading a People Magazine.

Rukia blinked. "It's about Ichigo."

"What?!" Yoruichi almost fell off her chair. She threw the magazine across the room and went to Rukia's side. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

Rukia sighed. "I can tell something's wrong with him but he won't tell me!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "He says he's just lazy."

Kisuke raised both of his blond brows as Yoruichi walked over to him and whispered in his ear. They both laughed as they glanced at Rukia. Kisuke wiggled his eyebrows at the confused Rukia as he went in the back.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Oh, nothing!" She placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Just follow me into the back."

"Why are we going there?"

"So we can give you an outfit that'll make Ichigo feel better." Yoruichi smirked.

"Alright then."

Yoruichi led Rukia into the back room. The shape shifter ran to the closet and rummaged through clothes. Rukia played with her fingers while she waited.

"Ah ha!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she pulled out a maid outfit."

Rukia gasped. "That's my maid cop outfit from the movie we made!"

Yoruichi smiled. "We edited while it was here if that's ok?"

Rukia smiled. "It's ok! I can't wait to wear it!" Rukia placed a finger under her chin. "How will this help Ichigo?"

Kisuke walked in with a paper bag. "Oh, you'll see when Ichigo drinks this." He handed

Rukia the bag. "Mix it in soup."

Yoruichi smirked. "You better get changed here."

Rukia nodded. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

* * *

Rukia looked herself over in the mirror. She was now in the maid cop costume. The sleeves were cut off and there were no stockings. Rukia shrugged. "I still don't see the point in wearing this," she mumbled as she placed the headband in her hair. Rukia held on to the paper bag and closed her eyes. She disappeared from Urahara's shop and flash stepped to Ichigo's kitchen.

The petite Lieutenant didn't hear anything so she placed the paper bag on the counter. Rukia shivered as the air conditioning blew on her exposed skin. _'Damn, I'm cold! Those two did change my costume…'_

Rukia pulled out the little bottle of whatever substance was in. "Kisuke said this would make Ichigo feel better."

Rukia pulled a pot and placed it over the stove. She switched on the fire to medium. Then she poured in chicken noodle soup and the medicine Kisuke gave her. She stirred the meal for about five minutes before she stopped the gas fire. Rukia grabbed a plastic bowl and poured in the soup. She placed a spoon in the soup.

Rukia carefully held the bowl; steam was coming out of the soup. Rukia narrowed her eyes in concentration as she started walking up the stairs with the hot soup.

The Soul Reaper reached Ichigo's door. She took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

Ichigo blinked as he heard a knock from his door. "Come in."

He was expecting Rukia to lecture him or something but he was sooo not prepared for what he saw in front of him!

Ichigo's face burned as he took in Rukia. She was in her maid cop costume from when the Soul Society was making a movie, yet, she looked so different! Her shoulders showed nicely, the blue dress was tight around her waist, and her legs were fully exposed. "Ru-Rukia!" he stuttered. "Why are you dressed like that?!"_ 'This is not like her!'_

Rukia shrugged. "Kisuke and Yoruichi told me it will make you feel better." She gestured to the soup in her hands. "Eat this."

Ichigo got up from his bed and quickly grabbed the soup from her hands. He placed it on his desk. Ichigo sat down on his desk chair as he began scooping up the delicious soup. His ears burned as he felt Rukia watching him.

"Is it working?" Rukia asked politely.

Ichigo slurped up his soup. "Is what working?"

"The soup. Is it making you feel better?"

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. He did not want a nose bleed from looking at Rukia. The soup felt good going down his throat but it was also making him feel funny. It made he feel some weird urges. "Yeah, I feel better," Ichigo lied.

Rukia smiled. "That's great!" Rukia straightened out her dress. "Is the costume helping?"

Ichigo's ears burned as he thought of her hot outfit._ ''Don't hurt her feelings! _he thought as he felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. "Ye-yeah! It's helping me a lot!"

"Why won't you look at me then?"

_'Damn! Now I have to look at her!'_ Ichigo slowly spun around in his chair. He forced his eyes open. Ichigo all of a sudden felt all tingly. He had a very huge urge to tackle Rukia and make her his. _'This is Rukia for crying out loud! We're best friends!'_ Ichigo thought as his eyes skimmed her body._ 'I've had a crush on her ever since we met; you want this!'_ Ichigo blinked to help him control his thoughts. _'What if this ruins our relationship? What if she doesn't have the same feelings?'_ Ichigo gulps as he slowly smiled. _'What if she does?'_ Ichigo shook his head._ 'Oh screw it! Seeing her in the maid cop outfit makes me want her even more! Whatever's in that soup is encouraging my needs!'_

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Huh?"

"I've been saying your name about a dozen times!" Rukia tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ichigo felt light headed as he stood up. "I-I'm alright, Rukia," he slurred. "You know what would make me feel even better?" He stepped closer to Rukia.

"What?" Rukia said curiously.

"This!" Ichigo shoved Rukia against the closet and looked into her eyes.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she tried to push him off of her. "What's gotten into you!"

Ichigo ignored her and instead started kissing her neck. He growled as he held her leg in his hand, feeling her smooth skin.

Rukia squirmed against him. "Ichigo!" she yelled. "Get off of me! Now!" Rukia felt dizzy as his lips caressed her neck urgently.

Ichigo brought her leg up against his hip. He brought his hand up to her waist and gripped it hard. Ichigo butterfly kissed her from the neck up to her jaw line.

Rukia was trapped between the closet and Ichigo. She blushed hard as Ichigo kissed her jaw line. Her body tingled as he made her feel wanted. _'This is crazy!'_ she thought as she kept trying to push him off of her. She glanced at the soup and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized Kisuke and Yoruichi were up to this. _'I'll get them later!'_ she angrily thought as she gritted her teeth when Ichigo's lips were dangerously close to her lips.

"Ichigo!" she kissed through her lips. "I command you to get off of me!"

"I'm _'kisses'_ sorry, Rukia," he whispered against her skin. _'Not really,'_ he thought as he pushed against her hard. "Actually, I'm not sorry," he growled as he pulled back and looked into her angry violet orbs. He was breathing hard against her. "I have feelings for you Rukia," he confessed. "I always had."

Rukia blushed as she gasped. "You-you what?"

"Don't act like that Rukia; I know you feel the same way too!" Ichigo growled. "We can't live without the other around; it was a living hell when I lost my powers and never saw you! I love you, Rukia."

_'Ichigo,'_ she thought as she took in his confession. She lowered her eyes.

Ichigo shook his head. "Say it."

Rukia looked up. "Say what?"

"That you love me too."

"You can't just tell me to confess to you, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo held her harder. Whatever was in that soup was making him act this way. "Say it!" he repeated urgently. He leaned in closer and kissed her on the cheek. "Say it," he whispered against her skin, sending shivers down Rukia's spine.

Rukia couldn't take it anymore. Her face burned as she yelled, "I love you, Ichigo! There I said it! Now get the hell off of me-mmph!" Ichigo smashed his lips against Rukia's.

Those words set Ichigo off as he carried Rukia to his bed and laid her down. He was on top off her as he kissed her lips over and over again.

Rukia felt scared and light headed as she kissed him back. She gripped the back of his shirt as she moaned lightly.

Ichigo's hand slid up her leg to her thigh. "I love you," he growled into the kiss."

Rukia pulled him closer to her as she gave in to him. "Ichigo," she said into his lips.

* * *

Ichigo woke up feeling weird. _'What happened?'_ he thought. Ichigo stiffened as he felt something on him. He blinked a couple of times as he looked to see what was on him. His brown eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw Rukia hugging him in her sleep. She had covers over her body.

Ichigo looked down at the floor. His face flushed as he realized their clothes were scattered on the floor. _'No way!'_ he thought.

Ichigo held his breath as Rukia moved. She sleepily opened her eyes. A light blushed formed on her pale cheeks. "Ichi..go," she murmured.

"He-hey Rukia."

Rukia smiled up at him.

Ichigo smiled back. He held her tightly against him. "What happened?" he asked her.

Rukia ears burned as she said, "Well, I think a certain someone that wears an ugly hat was up to this." She closed her eyes. "I made soup for you. Kisuke told me to put something in the soup. When you ate the soup you acted…strange."

Ichigo raised an orange brow. "What did I do?"

Rukia blushed as she said slowly, "You…attacked me. Then you confessed to me."

Ichigo's ears burned. "What did I say?"

"That you loved me…I told you I loved you too." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Then things got a little heated up and now we are naked in your bed."

"Rukia, I'm so sorry." Ichigo said.

"For what? It wasn't you fault. I now know what Urahara gave you."

"What was it?"

Rukia sighed. "It was a potion. The potion makes you do what your heart desires. I guess my maid cop costume made your hormones go crazy which helped your increase your desire."

"Damn Urahara!" Ichigo growled.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "At least it was a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

Rukia shyly kissed his chest. "It made us confess our true feeling to each other."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. I guess it helped us out."


	5. Proposal

Rukia screamed as loud as she could when Bruno Mars came on stage. Ichigo smiled as his ear drums started hurting like hell._ 'This better work!'_ he thought as he held Rukia from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God, he's really here!" Rukia yelled as she fan-girled. "Thank you so much, Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed. "No problem." He squeezed her.

Ichigo and Rukia have been dating each other since freshman year in high school. Now that they're at the end of their senior year Ichigo thought to take things seriously. It cost him a lot of money for him to plan this proposal. The hardest part was trying to get to THE Bruno Mars and asking him for a favor. Good thing the singer was a decent and nice person.

All the girls screamed when Bruno started singing 'The Lazy Song.' Everyone sand along, even Ichigo. _"Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay I my bed…."_

Ichigo smiled as Rukia stumbled on the words. He pulled out his Iphone and started taking pictures if Bruno.

Ichigo bent down and kissed Rukia on her head. "You owe me big time!" he yelled so he could be heard.

Rukia laughed. "I know, you idiot! Just relax and enjoy his music!"

Ichigo rocked his body with the music. He picked a special song to go with the plan. Bruno thought it would work.

* * *

Ichigo first met Rukia when he was sent to do a errand for his Gym teacher. He was told to go to the dance room and give the dance teacher a note. As he was doing the mission he got lost. He was about to go to the front office to ask for directions when he noticed a girl wearing dancer clothes. She had on a black leotard with tan tights and chappy the rabbit shorts.

"Excuse me!" Ichigo walked up to the young girl. He blushed when she looked up at him with her violet eyes.

She slowly blinked. "Yeah?"

Ichigo forgot how to talk at that moment. He clutched the note tightly in his hand as his palms started to sweat.

The dancer tilted her head to the side as she narrowed her big eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo's ears burned. He had no idea what to do!

The teen sighed as she asked, "What do you need?" When he didn't answer her she kicked him in the shin.

Ichigo yelled out in pain as he hopped up and down on one foot. "What was that for?" he yelled.

The girl shooshed him. "Be quiet! There are classes going on!"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Why the hell did you kick me?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't talk. So I thought kicking you would make you speak. It apparently worked." She smiled.

Ichigo blushed. He got over the kick. "Um…My name is Ichigo."

Rukia nodded. "I know."

Ichigo raised a orange brow. "How did you know?"

Rukia laughed. "Your I.D., you idiot."

"Oh." Ichigo scratched the back of his head to hide his embarrassment. "Wh-what's your name?"

"Rukia."

"Hello Rukia."

Rukia smiled. "Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled.

Rukia raised a raven brow. "Did you need something?"

Ichigo blinked. "Oh, yeah!" He showed Rukia the note. "I need to see the dance teacher."

Rukia nodded. "Alright. Follow me."

Ichigo followed the short dancer into a hallway. He walked next to her, hands in his front pockets.

Rukia glanced up at him. "Why are you so tall?" she asked curiously.

Ichigo smirked. "Why are you so short?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes.

Ichigo laughed.

They turned to the left into another hallway. Ichigo heard loud music coming from the walls.

Rukia opened a door that said 'Dance Room'. Ichigo followed her in. He saw dancers dancing to Bruno Mar's Marry You.

Rukia sighed happily. "I love this song!"

Ichigo smiled. "Really?"

"Mh hmm." She lightly blushed. "I want my handsome prince to propose to me with this song."

* * *

Ichigo squeezed the velvet box in his front pocket as the time to ask came closer.

Everyone was drenched with sweat. The crowd was slowly moving to the new song Bruno Mars was singing.

Rukia hugged Ichigo. She rested her head in his chest. _"There will be no sunlight, if I loose you baby,"_ she sang.

Ichigo had to bend down to hold her. He buried his head in her raven hair. Orange hair mixed with black as they rocked back and forth. Ichigo squeezed Rukia against him, feeling the comfort of her body against his.

Ichigo knew the moment was gonna happen very soon. Right after this song. He felt goosebumps rising over his skin in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Bruno Mars yelled. The crowd screamed. Rukia jumped out of Ichigo's arms and screamed. Ichigo laughed. He laughed when Rukia got excited.

Bruno cleared his throat. "I have a special announcement to make to some lucky couple in the crowd." He flashed a white smile. "But first, I would like to sing them a song."

Ichigo held his breath as the song started to play._ "It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."_ Ichigo looked at Rukia as he sang. Rukia had no clue what was going on.

Rukia shook her head, swinging her short chin length hair side to side. "Oooooh! What a lucky couple! I hope we see them!"

_'You'll see them soon,'_ Ichigo thought as he held her from behind. He kissed her behind her neck.

Bruno kept glancing at Ichigo's way when he sang the romantic song. He winked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled. _'Almost there.'_

Bruno Mars stopped where he could see Ichigo. He pointed at him and a bright light flickered above Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo pulled away from Rukia. If that wasn;t enough the giant screen changed from Bruno to Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia laughed. "Look Ichigo, we're on screen!"

Ichigo smiled. He slowly pulled out the velvet box.

Rukia faced him, her eyes wide with confusing. "Ichigo?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo's ears burned as he grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee. Rukia gasped as she brought her free hand to her mouth. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

Ichigo felt encouraged while Bruno sang. He looked up into Rukia's eyes and said, "Rukia, I fell in love with you ever since we met in that high school hallway when we were freshmen. I love your smile, your laugh, and your stubborn attitude. We've been dating for over four years now and I want to take the next step when we leave high school." He flipped open the box. In the box was a gorgeous blue diamond ring. "Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

Rukia felt tears fall down her face as she shook. She blushed as she nodded. "Ye-Yes!" She wiped her eyes as Ichigo stood up. "I will marry you!"

The crowd cheered as Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms and lifted her up. He kissed her in front of everyone. It was one of the best kisses he's ever had with Rukia.

He pulled back and laughed. "I love you."

Rukia smiled as a tear fell from her cheek. "I love you too, you idiot!"

"She said yes!" Bruno yelled.

Ichigo spun Rukia around and held her tightly._ 'This is the best moment in my life!'_


	6. Snow Day

Rukia shivered as snow fell from the sky. 'It's snowing,' she thought as she looked at Ichigo. Ichigo stuck out his tongue. He laughed as the snow flakes melted on his tongue. Rukia's breath came out as frost as she gasps from the chill. "It-It's cold!" she said shakily.

Ichigo slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's place our things inside. We'll come back out."

The couple ran to Ichigo's house. The family was out for the rest of the day. Ichigo threw his bag onto the living room couch while Rukia placed it neatly against the wall. She was just about to get comfortable when Ichigo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside. "Ichigo!" she protested as Ichigo locked the door. "I want to go inside!"

Ichigo smirked down at her. "No! Let's play in the snow."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Playing in the snow is child's play."

Ichigo sighed. "Live a little, Rukia. Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!"

Ichigo raised an orange brow. "Yes you are."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and faced away from Ichigo. "You're being a jerk! I'm gonna call Byakuya-"Rukia gasped as Ichigo slung her up over his shoulder and ran from the house. Rukia shrieked as he ran out of the neighborhood and into the woods. The orange haired teen stopped when he found a hill full of soft snow. He gently laid down Rukia on the snow. He flopped next to her, snow, the cold snow hugging his body.

Rukia's face was red from anger as she sent daggers at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you are so dead-!" Ichigo kissed her on the lips.

"Shut up, midget," he said.

Rukia's eyes softened when she looked up at him. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

Ichigo smiled. "You look cute in the snow," he said.

Rukia blushed. "You're just saying that, idiot."

"I'm not!" Ichigo propped himself on one elbow. He gingerly touched a strand of her raven hair. "You stand out. I like it."

Rukia smiled. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

Rukia leaned up and brushed her cheek against his. Ichigo shivered when her warm breath tickled his cheek. "Guess what." she whispered into his ear.

"What?"

Rukia grabbed a handful of snow in her hand and plopped it on Ichigo's head. She stuck her tongue at him as he scowled at her. Rukia quickly squirmed away from Ichigo and hid behind a tree.

Ichigo shook his head so the snow fell off of his head. He laughed as he jumped up and ran after Rukia. Ichigo yelled out as a snowball nailed him in the face.

Rukia laughed as Ichigo playfully growled. "You're in for it now, Rukia!" Ichigo ran to Rukia.

Rukia grunted as she climbed up the tree. Ichigo barley missed when he went to grab her leg. Rukia smirked down at him as she climbed about five feet over his head. "Try to catch me, ginger!" she teased.

Ichigo smirked up at her. Ichigo hopped into the tree and started climbing after her. He laughed when she couldn't find another branch. "What's wrong?" he teased. "You stuck?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. She looked up above her and smiled. She pulled down a branch full of snow. Ichigo's eyes widened as the gravity pulled down the snow onto him, causing him to fall off the tree.

Rukia laughed as she stared down at her boyfriend. He was now underneath the pile of snow, his feet were sticking out.

Rukia wiped tears from her eyes as she calmed down. "You gonna chase me?" she teased.

When Ichigo didn't move Rukia stopped laughing. "Ichigo?" Rukia slowly climbed off the tree. She jumped off the branch closest to the ground and knelt beside Ichigo. She pushed off all of the snow that was piled on top of him. Rukia gasped when she saw Ichigo not moving. His lips were bleeding a little, his nose was red and his eyes were closed. "Ichigo?" Rukia said quietly.

Rukia narrowed her violet eyes. She pushed Ichigo on the shoulder. "I know you're not dead, you idiot!" she yelled. "Wake up!"

Ichigo still wouldn't move.

Rukia shoved Ichigo again. "Wake up!" she yelled. "You're supposed to call me a stupid midget for worrying!" Rukia gripped the sleeve of his jacket._ 'Damn it!'_

Ichigo quickly opened his eyes and pulled Rukia onto the ground. He pinned her down and smirked down at her while she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You know you're not supposed to kill me, right midget?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped. She angrily narrowed her eyes and hit his chest. "You idiot!" she shouted. "I thought-"

Ichigo smashed his lips against hers. His lips felt icy cold against her warm lips. Ichigo pulled back. "I was just teasing you, you idiot," he said. He brought a finger near her eye and wiped a tear. "I apparently teased you too far."

"You ass hole," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo shrugged. He winced as he leaned down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rukia asked as she looked up at him. "That looked liked it hurt."

"Damn right it hurt!" Ichigo hissed through his teeth. Ichigo moved off of Rukia and layed down on his side so he faced her. He held her hand to warm up his cold ones.

"You're gonna pay me back later."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Ichigo smiled. "It's alright; I deserved it, even though I was just having fun."

Rukia brought his hands to her lips and kissed them. "You're freezing!" she shivered.

Ichigo looked into her eyes. "Then come over here and warm me up."

Rukia moved closer to him and wrapped her arms under his armpits, bringing him closer to her. She buried her head into his chest. Ichigo squeezed her closer to him. He shivered as a breeze blew over them.

"I really am sorry," Rukia said into his chest.

Rukia felt his body shake as he laughed. "I know." He pulled back and looked at her lips.

"I know another way to keep us warm?"

"How?"

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her lips. "Like this."

Rukia smiled into the kiss. "I know what you mean." Rukia kissed him, pressing into him.  
Ichigo kissed her hard as he held her body against his in the snow. He tilted his head to the side to kiss her better.

Rukia gasped into the kiss as Ichigo opened her mouth. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. When Rukia didn't protest he brought his tongue into her mouth.

Rukia moaned lightly as their tongues battle for dominance. Rukia growled lightly when Ichigo won. He slowly moved his hips over her so he was now on top of her. He intertwined their hands as he layed gently on top of her.

Rukia pulled back and felt her ears burned. "You-You're a really good kisser," she whispered shyly.

Ichigo blushed. "S-So are you."

Rukia smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in happiness. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo nuzzled in between her neck. "I love you too.


	7. Fairy Tale

Rukia gripped her basket tightly in her hands. Her red hooded dress blew with the wind as she looked over the woods. She glanced down at the note her brother sent her: _"Rukia, my sister, I would like to see you. Bake your goodies and meet me in my house in the woods. We have a lot to discuss.-From Byakuya"_

"I'm coming, brother!" Rukia said with determination. She placed the note back in her basket of goodies and started on the dirt trail into the woods.

The sun shined bright in the sky. The birds were chirping in harmony as Rukia made her way through the woods.

The petite young teen wiped sweat from her forehead. "His house is close," she said. "I'm sure it won't hurt if I take a short break." Rukia went in the shade of a tree and leaned against the bark. She placed the basket down and looked up into the sky, smiling in relaxation.

* * *

Ichigo twitched his orange wolf ears. He thought he heard something nearby. The teen wolf raised his arms above his head and yawned. "I'm bored!" he complained. "Nothing's happening in the forest."

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair as he gazed around the forest landscape. His bushy tail waved side to side as he sniffed the air.

"I guess I'll take a walk by the weird cottage," he said. Ichigo cracked his neck as he started walking through the grass. His white shirt blew with the nice breeze.

Ten minutes into the walk Ichigo stopped. His ears twitched as he sniffed the air. His tail stiffened as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I smell a young girl and sweets," he growled. "Now I can have some fun!" He cracked his knuckles as he started heading in the direction his nose lead him.

Ichigo's fangs showed as he spotted the girl in the red hooded dress. He smirked as he looked over her small body. Then something strange happened to him. His face started to feel hot and his body started to tingle. _'What the hell?'_ he thought as he clenched his fists tightly.

Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm gonna make her wish she never entered this forest," he growled half convincingly.

* * *

Rukia smiled when a butterfly flew past her. Her hair blew inside her hood as she closed her eyes. The raven strand in between her eyes tickled her skin. She opened her violet eyes and glanced down at her basket. "I think I'll start walking now," she said. Rukia bent down and went to grab her basket when a tall shadow fell upon her. She slowly looked up and gasped. "W-Who are you?" she asked.

The young man in front of her had wolf ears coming out of his head. Two canine fangs stuck out of hips lips. A long bushy orange tail waved behind him, inches from the ground. The wolf man narrowed his brown eyes. "Who are you?" he repeated her question.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I asked you first!"

The teen wolf raised an orange brow. He scowled down at her. "Fine." He leaned closer to her. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia looked into his mysterious brown eyes that swirled with different shades of amber.  
"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She hesitatingly offered her his hand.

Ichigo looked at her hand suspiciously before shaking it. He shivered from the warmness of her hand.

Rukia released his hand and gave him a small smile. "Well, I should be going. It was nice to meet you." Rukia turned around and started heading to Byakuya's cottage when she felt Ichigo's hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"Not so fast," he growled. He looked into her innocent violet eyes. "What are you doing in the forest?"

Rukia tried to break free of his grasp. She was sure she was going to have bruises the next day. "I'm going to see my brother!" She pulled her arm free. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

Ichigo bared his fangs at the girl. "I rule this forest."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." On the outside she was acting tough but inside she was scared. Yet, she was curious about this hot were boy.

Ichigo snarled as he leaned in close to her face. "You better watch what you say to me, little girl."

Rukia didn't think when she slapped him in the face.

Ichigo stood frozen as he felt the burn on his skin. _'No one has ever done that to me before…'_ he thought as he slowly looked at her. He liked her boldness. He found it very attractive. "So, he said, "you do bite."

Rukia gave him the deadliest look she can give him. "I'm not scared of you."

Ichigo smirked down at her. He grabbed her arm but this time she didn't pull away.

Rukia didn't know why she wouldn't pull away. Yes, she hated this were boy yet, she found him like a mystery. She desperately wanted more of him, even though he was a complete jerk. "Are you putting a spell on me?" she asked.

Ichigo laughed. "No, I'm not. Maybe you're the one pulling out spells."

Rukia blushed. She avoided his gaze. "S-Sorry I smacked you," she mumbled.

"It's alright. I was being a jerk." Ichigo raised her chin up with his fingers. "Sorry I'm being rude."

Rukia gasped as she dropped her basket. He was making her nervous. She felt shivers race down her spine from the look in his eyes.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Why are you all of a sudden acting like this?" He brushed his orange tail down her legs.

Rukia looked down at the ground. "You're making me nervous."

"Why?" His tail sent goosebumps over her skin.

Rukia felt her ears burn. She looked up at his face and raised a raven brow. "What big teeth you have." she said.

Ichigo smirked. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "The better to smirk down at you, my dear."

Rukia didn't know what she was doing. She gingerly reached up and stroked his pointed wolf ears. Ichigo stiffened as he soft fingers massaged his ears. "What big ears you have." she whispered.

Ichigo slowly swallowed. "The better to hear you, my dear." He slowly brought his tail back to his side.

Rukia blushed as she looked into his eyes. "What big eyes you have, Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo blinked as he slowly smiled, a fang sticking out of his lips. "The better to see you."

Rukia placed her hands down. She looked at his hands and grabbed one of them. She gently rubbed his big calloused hands. "What big hands you have."

Ichigo hesitatingly brought his other hand up and cupped her small face. "The better to hold you with," he whispered.

Rukia slowly looked up at his lips. She licked her lips as she said, "What a big mouth you have."

Ichigo slowly leaned in and backed her against the tree. His lips were inches from hers as he growled, "The better to kiss you with, my dear." The were boy hesitatingly brought his lips to hers. He felt her gasp into the kiss as their lips caressed each others.

Rukia slowly brought her hands around his neck to bring him closer. She gripped his white shirt tightly as she kissed him.

Ichigo lightly growled into her lips as his body pressed against hers. He never felt like this before. This girl has made him feel things that no one else had made him feel. He wanted to be with her forever.

Rukia pulled back and rested her head in between his neck. She held onto him tightly as they controlled their breathing. _'What did I just do?'_ she thought as she smiled in his arms._ 'What the hell, I don't care. He is just…amazing.'_

Ichigo raised his tail up in happiness. He wagged it back and forth as he held Rukia. "You're really short," he whispered into her hair.

Rukia laughed into his neck. "You're really tall."

Ichigo pulled back and cupped her face. "You know, this might sound corny, but I think this is love at first sight."

Rukia blushed. "I know what you mean." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

* * *

A fairy smiled down at the were boy and little red riding hood. "It worked!" she squealed. "I did it!"

A fairy popped up next to her. "Did it work Orihime?" she asked.

Orihime nodded. "Yep! I'm so happy! You should've seen me cast the spell, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki frowned. "Sorry. I had to deal with something."

Orihime smiled. "It's okay." She glanced back at the couple. "At first they didn't like each other, but I made that change!" she giggled. "I can't wait to report back to our leader!"

"Mission complete!" Tatsuki said happily.


End file.
